Albus Potter: Stary Mugol
by severitus97
Summary: Gdzieś powstała pewna wioska, gdzie mieszkała pewna pokręcona rodzina, Wielbiciel tłumów, świetna ścigająca Harpii, psotnik, który ma ambicję zostać kolejnym huncwotem, spokojny, lecz mądry i zaczytany Albus, oraz urocza Lily. W tej opowieści, będziemy towarzyszyć Albusowi Severusowi, który rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie, niepokojony przez brata teoriami, że trafi do Slytherinu...


**Witajcie drodzy czytelnicy. Ten rozdział, nie okłamuje was, jest zdecydowanie najnudniejszy. Ba, nie ma nic ciekawego w nim, żadnej akcji, nic. TEN ROZDZIAŁ ma was tylko zaznajomić z moim stylem pisania (który będę utrzymywał do końca fanfiction, a ff jest planowany (jest, ale nie potwierdzony!) na parę części. Jedna część ma zawierać (a przynajmniej tak sobie obiecałem) 100 tysięcy znaków. Nie powiem jakiej długości będzie jeden rozdział, ale zapewne będzie dłuższy od tego. **_Plus, proszę o... Komentarze! Nic tak nie buduje, niż komentarze, które Cię poprawiają, pochwalają, bądź krytykują! Wszelkie błędy będę poprawiał na bieżąco. Betę chętnie przyjmę._

* * *

Kiedyś, pewien mugol, co miał trochę za długą, siwą brodę, spokojnie przechadzał się po spokojnej uliczce, trochę oddalonej od głównych dróg, nieco starego miasteczka, niestety dla mugola, mimo, że on chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy - była wypełniona czarodziejami, jedni byli bardziej dostojni, prostak powiedziałby; nadziani, eleganccy, zaś drudzy już nieco mniej wykwitnie, raczej ubogo, w prostych, nieco zmiętych szatach. Jak już wam wspomniałem, znajdujemy się na tej, jak powiedziałem, spokojnej uliczce, gdzie stary mugol, raczej wyglądający na sympatycznego, ruszał żwawo swoimi chudzistymi, nieco krzywymi nogami po ulicy, gdzie był dobry widok na porośnięte mchem kory starych sosn, brzoz i innych drzew, które nie potrafię rozpoznać. Ów dziadziunio, widocznie lubiał się przechadzać, bo nie musiał patrzeć przed siebie, jakby już parę razy zabrukał w te opuszczone, lecz spokojne rejony miasta - Hogsmeade. Lekko za koronami drzew można było dostrzec, ledwo, ale można było, wieżę jednego z domów wspaniałej szkoły, z wieloma tradycjami, wieloma wspaniałymi, uczynnymi uczniami. To, chyba, ale wam nie mogę obiecać, była wieża Gryfonów, dom Godryka cieszył się sympatią każdego domu, oprócz, jak wiecie, jednego. Zieleń, soczysta zieleń. To były ich barwy, a można było powiedzieć, że dziwne, bo uczniowie mienili się wężami Fhailego, tenże Fhaili był gryfonem, bardzo odważnym na dodatek. Dokonał wiele rzeczy, między innymi przegonienie goblinów do podziemi, bo jak nam wiadomo, gobliny, cwane, chytre żądały od nas pozwolenia na różdżki. Jakby swojej magii nie mieli, dodałem któregoś wieczoru przy piwie z Aberforthem.

Powracając do wydarzeń tego przełomowego wieczoru, podszedł nieśpiesznymi krokami do tego siwego mugola,z moim zdziwieniem i skonsternowaniem, czarodziej. Przywitali się, jakby byli dawnymi przyjaciółmi, co ich wojna rozdzieliła. Okazało się, ku memu ogromnemu wkurzeniu, że ten mugol to tak na prawdę czarodziej, znany nam jako Artur Weasley. Zapewne znacie jego potomstwo, .: Ronalda o takim samym nazwisku, jego córkę o tych sławnych włosach, Ginny Potter, co urodziła mu jakże urocze dzieci, Jamesa, Albusa oraz Lily.

Cokolwiek te przywitanie znaczyło, Artur, jako poważny człowiek, który posiadał wiele zmarszczek, które wręcz krzyczały, że ówże czarodziej kończy niedługo spory licznik na koncie. Jego towarzysz, okazał się Thiliusem Wendelem, jego kiedyś najlepszym przyjacielem, co musiał wyjechać za granicę. Cóż, wszyscy mieli nadzieje, że szybko wróci, bo to na prawdę sympatyczny gość, oraz potężny co nie miara, czarodziej.

Usiedli, po tym jak po drodze spotkali dziwaczną, niebieską ławkę, co ich zaszokowała wyglądem.

-Co Cię sprowadza w te strony, Thil? - zapytał dość poważnym jak na jego głosem, ponieważ, drodzy czytelnicy, musicie wiedzieć, że z tego rudego Weasleya (jakby był inny…) był całkiem niesforny figlarz! Ich wyczyny, może nie były tak spektakularne jak Huncwotów, ale miały swój niepowtarzalny styl.

-Drogi Arturze, niestety dla mojej matki, stęskniłem za tym krajem, jego zapachami świeżego powietrza, a też, pomimo skrępowania, wyznam Ci, że za Tobą też tęskniłem. Pamiętam nasze wygłupy, twoje podchody do przepięknej Molly.

Artur, wiedział doskonale jakie to trudne dla jego przyjaciela jest wyznać taką rzecz, bo ten czarodziej w takich sprawach to pucharem nie lał po ścianach.

Tak o to, rozłączeni na siłę przyjaciele mieli szansę, by odnowić ich wielką przyjaźń.

Tego wieczoru, Lily, pomimo ciągłego narzekania swoich podrośniętych synów, przeczytała list od tego samego czarodzieja, z siwą brodą, kapturem na głowie, który przysłaniał jego rude włosy, i niestety wprawił niemały zamęt w głowie narratora, bo on niestety trochę stracił autorytetu u czytelników. Lily, jak to miała zwyczaju, siedziała w skromnym, lecz eleganckim pokoiku, który był niewątpliwie najmniejszym z wszystkim, jej mąż, Harry, mieścił tutaj swój gabinet, bo niestety dla niej musiała mu odstąpić, a miała wielką ochotę zrobić tutaj saunę, a auror musi mieć gabinet w domu. Szczególnie takiego stopnia! Po przeczytaniu tego listu, uśmiechnęła się, bowiem było można wyczytać z listu, że jej tato, był ogromnie szczęśliwy, gdy odzyskał najlepszego przyjaciela, Thiliusa. Ona, zaś znała go tylko z historii, wygłaszanych przez głowę rodziny, od czasu do czasu przy kominku, po zjedzeniu ogromnej ilości różnych potraw przygotowanych przez jej mamę. Niestety dla niej, nie miała czasu na odpowiedź, bo właśnie Albus, zaczytany w książkach różnej masy, został zaczepiony przez Jamesa, a z tego mogła wyniknąć bójka.


End file.
